fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The One Who Ignores All III
Yuu stood up after being sent crashing into the building wall by Grimm and began to use the rubble with Telekinesis to move the rubble and send it at Grimm, Grimm had already dodged one but Yuu has prepared sending several at once. Yuu sent atleast eight small boulders at Grimm, Grimm grabbed one with his hand and used it to shatter another one that came towards him, he then dodged one and then another but they both went back towards him from the back as two others came from the front, Grimm jumped up making both the rocks hit each other and shatter to pieces, he landed on top of the shattered rocks and looked at Yuu. "Quit throwing rocks like some punk from the streets already and fight like a real man" Grimm said to Yuu trying to insult him. Yuu dispelled his Telekinesis on the rocks letting them fall on the ground and aimed his hand at the large screw behind Grimm that he used before. The large screw began to slowly move and levitate in mid air, it turned towards Grimm with it's tip aiming at his back, Grimm turned to see the screw starting to get closer to him gathering speed "You gotta be shittin' me" Grimm said backing up from the screw that picked up enough speed to reach Grimm in a fast rate, Grimm quickly jumped to the side rolling on the ground and standing up quickly. "Got you" Grimm heard Yuu's voice coming from behind him, he quickly turned and saw Yuu who grabbed his face in an instant teleporting himself and Grimm away from the area. Everyone including Rei looked around confused "Where did they go?" Everyone asked themselves, Rei stood up and looked up into the sky "That dirty bastard is trying the same trick, well whatever, Grimm can handle himself unlike you guys" Rei said walking towards the people pinned to the walls "What are you doing?" The brown haired man asked Rei, Rei turned to the man with a grin on her face and a calm look in her eyes "Removing these screws and making sure these people won't die in a way like this, after all, who would want to die pinned to a wall by large screws?" Rei jokingly said using Telekinesis to remove several screws from several people at once "This might hurt some of you so make sure to bear with it for a while, and you..." Rei looked at the brown haired man "Go get a doctor and shave your beard" Rei said to the brown haired man. Meanwhile high in the sky, above the clouds, Grimm and Yuu apeared out of nowhere and began to fall down in incredible high speed "The....Hell...?" Grimm said unable ot finish his sentence from the shock "Where the hell is this?!" Grimm asked himself while Yuu was falling next to him keeping his legs stright being in balance unlike Grimm who was falling with his back facing to the ground "Where high in the sky, falling very fast from a height that might even kill a Dragon" Yuu said to Grimm, Grimm then fell into a deep shock that he was unable to speak "You gotta be kiddin' me, so you're just gonna get us killed like this?" Grimm asked Yuu "No, if you can give a strong enough hit, be it physical or magical, I'll teleportat us back to the ground safely" "How can I trust you?" "You can't" Yuu said to Grimm with a theatening tone. "Alright fine, I'm still gonna beat you up later, if I can get my balance right" Grimm said. Suddenly Yuu used his Dark Arms spell to make several arms of darkness stretch towards Grimm and hit him sending him further away from Yuu. Grimm tried getting closer to Yuu but couldn't because of the pressure hitting him from the wind as he fell faster and faster ''"Can't I use any magic to help me? C'mon think, Memory Control won't do any good but maybe Lightning Magic would help me hit him from this range, just gotta know how to fire" ''Grimm thought to himself stretching his hand at Yuu aiming it at him trying to use Lightning Magic, Yuu suddenly apeared above Grimm using Teleportation Magic "You don't even remember how to use magic, yet you try it anyways, if you had some of your memories then you would know what magic would have saved you know" Yuu said grabbing Grimm by his hair and pulling him "Fall to the ground face first" Yuu said threatening to kill Grimm by letting his head being smashed at the ground. "The hell are ya talkin' about? What magic?" Grimm asked Yuu, Yuu didn't reply but kept Grimm restrained not allowing him to escape ''"I can't die like this, especially not by him, but why do I have a strong feeling of deja vu? This feels....Familiar......Like it happened before....Don't tell me I fought him this way and in this place before. Dammit, what kind of a guardian angel dies like thi-....? Guardian...Angel....?" ''Grimm thought to himself, he then smiled and turned his face to Yuu but couldn't turn it completely because of Yuu restrainning him but instead only his right eye and part of his smile was shown "You should have chosen a better place to restrain me from" Grimm said to Yuu. Suddenly two black wings apeared from Grimm's back pushing Yuu off Grimm's back and allowing Grimm to fly hence allowing him to gain balance. Yuu teleported above Grimm with a screw in his hand "Now I am not bored anymore" Yuu said, Grimm dodged Yuu's strike and screw then grabbed him by his neck preparing to punch him "Got ya, now get me back down there 'cause I ain't flyin' all the way down" "The deal was for you to punch me then I let you down" Yuu said to Grimm, Grimm's smile widened enjoying the fact he gets to hit Yuu but right then Yuu teleported away from Grimm. Grimm looked around looking for Yuu "Where the did you run off to? Huh? Wait, it can't be" Grimm started to flow downwards to reach the ground. Meanwhile, back in the town, all the people who were pinned to the walls were freed and those who were injured were taken care of by the doctors including the brown haired man, while Rei stood in the middle of the road looking up at the sky "What are you looking at?" The man asked Rei, Rei didn't look away from the sky "Just waiting for my boyfriend to come back and pick me up" Rei said to the man. She then saw a figure with two black wings, as in Grimm flying down towards her. Rei smiled seeing Grimm coming back down, Grimm went to her looking worried "Did Yuu come here before me?" Grimm asked Rei "Didn't you beat him?" "No, he teleported away and I thought he came here, maybe he ran away" Grimm said scratched the back of his head, Rei then looked at the two black wings at his back "Oh, so you remembered your little Wing Magic right on time" Rei said to Grimm "Oh right, how do I turn this of-" Suddenly, Grimm stopped as he felt something hitting his back. He turned and saw Yuu standing far from him with his hand stretching forward as if he threw something at him, Rei then put her hands on her mouth from shock seeing a large screw pierced Grimm's back from the left side of his waist, Grimm noticed the screw and coughed blood, his Wing Magic was dispelled, Grimm reached to the screw and pulled it out of his back "You sneaky....Smiling piece a....Shit" Grimm said having a hard time speaking with the pain on his back, Yuu put his hand on the ground and looked at Grimm "Mother Nature's Wrath" By saying these words, a large amount of veins came from the ground and formed together around Yuu in a form of a giant monster with two arms, a ghastly frown face and it's lower body attached to the ground. The plant giant was larger than a building within the town, Yuu was seen on top of its head looking down on everyone. "Ah shit" Grimm said using Wing Magic again and flying upwards towards Yuu, but just when he reached the head, many veins caught him, restrainning him from getting any closer to Yuu. Grimm reached out his hand trying to reach Yuu as he had an angered expression on his face "C'mere you little shit face" Grimm said to Yuu as he struggles to break free from the veins "You can't beat me, you never could and right now with your condition you never will" Yuu said to Grimm, a vein formed like a fist hit Grimm on the forehead causing him extreme pain because of the condition he has, Grimm screamed in pain but continued to try and reach Yuu "I'm not here to beat you, I'm here to whipe that disgusting smile of your face" Grimm said growing four extra wings on his back loosening himself from several veins but still being restricted, yet he still reached Yuu and grabbed him by his shirt "That disgusting smile that gives Rei nightmares every single time she goes to sleep is what I'm gonna erase off your face" Grimm said trying to free his other arm but still couldn't. Yuu grabbed Grimm's hand that grabbed his shirt and loosened Grimm's grip from him removing his hand from him "Then eat dust like the rest of you people" Yuu said. Suddenly the veins pulled Grimm with one swing downwards towards the ground, throwing him and crashing into the ground dispelling his Wing Magic. Grimm layed on the ground bleeding from his forehead and suffering from extreme pain from the crash on his head. Grimm began to pull himself up until he stood on both his feet looking at Yuu "I'll burn....This plant...Down" Grimm said with his tone sounding weak from the crash as he aimed his hand at the plant giant igniting his hand in flames, using Fire Magic, he fired a fireball at the plant giant which immediately began to incinerate half the plant giant's body. Yuu quickly jumped down landing on his feet safely while the plant giant was completely burned to nothing, he looked at Grimm who was panting "You haven't lost your touch one bit" Yuu said to him creating two screws in both his hands. Yuu charged at Grimm preparing to impale him with both his screws, right when he reached Grimm, Grimm stopped both of Yuu's arms by grabbing them from the wrists avoiding the screws. Yuu used a fist shaped plant to hit Grimm in the chin from below releasing both his hands but throwing the screw he held in his right hand and grabbing Grimm's neck with it lifting his body up. Yuu then impaled Grimm's stomach with his screw, from the shock Rei began to tear up, Yuu let go off Grimm letting him fall standing on his feet, Grimm started to fall backwards but then took balance and quickly gave a powerfull headbutt to Yuu sending him crashing through a building from the front and to the back. Grimm then put his hands on his head and began shouting out loud in pain that nearly all the people within the town heared his painful scream. His hands let go off his head as if they were paralyzed, his eyes were completely blank as if he had died, Grimm fell on the ground, face first, only losing consciousness from the pain he couldn't suffer. Rei ran to him and turned him around seeing him unconscious. Yuu then started walking from the rubble of the building he crashed into bleeding from his head across his entire face with his smile widened showing all of his teeth, his eyes having a crazed look in his eyes and holding a screw. He walked towards Grimm with his injured leg, slowly reaching Grimm. "I never thought this would happen, but, I guess things don't always go as you planned" Yuu said with a faint voice. Right when he reached Grimm after a long walk, leaving a trail of his blood behind him, he reached Grimm raising his hand upwards preparing to impale him, Rei covered Grimm but was frightened by Yuu. Suddenly, an arrow hit Yuu's left shoulder, piercing through it with is, stopping him from lowering his arm towards Grimm "Please stop this, Yuu" A voice, sounding calm but without any feelings in it, was heared coming from the front of Yuu, Yuu looked seeing a man with bandages across his forehead looking at him holding a bow. Yuu threw away his screw and began walking away "Yume must leave now, goodbye" He said with a low voice that couldn't be heared because of how far Yuu has already been. Rei turned to see the man reaching his hand to her "I'll pay for the doctor" The man said. ''Continued In: ''No Hate Towards Your Own Blood Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123